Drowning In Her Lies
by IHeartYouForever
Summary: Namine had a perfect life and perfect boyfriend but one thing she couldnt get was attention so she started lying and saying she had the worst life ever.But recently her boyfriend, Roxas said that it’s nice to have someone that knows what he's going trough
1. Introduction

**Summary**

- Namine had a perfect life, perfect boyfriend, and perfect parents but one thing she couldn't get was attention so she started lying and saying she had the worst life ever. But recently her boyfriend, Roxas said that it's nice to have someone that knows what he's going through. Feeling guilty she tries to make everything better by telling the truth but it's not as easy as it seem. When you've just crushed the one you love and have almost completely lost your self.

**Note: Namine is based on a real person.**

--

**Drowning In Her Lies**

**Introduction**

I loved my life I had everything, but one thing I couldn't get was attention. So I started lying and with each lie came another, then another until I couldn't make it stop, it was an addiction. All this happened after I met Tifa and Aerith. I'm not sure why but it seemed like they're life's were so perfect, they had everything especially attention. I wanted the worst life ever so that I would get attention. That's when I made one big lie that my father abused me, I was adopted, and I told my friends that I was dying.

Surprise surprise, I got what I wanted 'attention'. But I also got something else in return, guilt and not knowing if my friends like me for me or for my lies. It's been two years since I've started all of this and I'm still drowning in my lies! And sometimes I tell different lies to different people and it's hard to keep up with myself… I don't think I even remember the real me or what I used to be like.

My name is Namine. I'm sixteen years old and I'm going into my junior year in high school. I guess another reason I started lying is because I was just starting high school and I wanted to fit in. That's when I met Roxas, my boyfriend. I've been trying hard to stop the lies just for him. Recently he's been saying how it's nice to have someone who knows exactly what he's going through. And it's hard because I 'don't' know what it's like to be in his position.

"Namine, Namine!"

I jumped out of my thoughts as my math teacher, Mr. Hansen, yelled my name.

"Uhh yeah?" I said

"Are you looking for a detention Namine?"

"No sir," I responded, sitting up in my seat. I glanced behind me and saw noticed Tifa and Aerith giggling at me.

**Author's Note: Okay this is our first fanfic soo it might be a little rusty at the beginning.**

**Sorry its short, but on microsoft word it was longer. Anyways please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary**

- Namine had a perfect life, perfect boyfriend, and perfect parents but one thing she couldn't get was attention so she started lying and saying she had the worst life ever. But recently her boyfriend, Roxas said that it's nice to have someone that knows what he's going through. Feeling guilty she tries to make everything better by telling the truth but it's not as easy as it seem. When you've just crushed the one you love and have almost completely lost your self.

--

**Chapter1**

After school was finished, I walked outside and saw my boyfriend Roxas hanging with his two best friends Leon and Cloud. They're the most popular guys in school dating the most popular girls in school. Tifa with Cloud, Aerith with Leon, and well obviously Roxas and I.

They looked over my way when they noticed me walking towards them. I smiled, trying to hide the sadness made by my lies.

"Hey guys" I said as I embraced Roxas giving him a quick yet gentle kiss on the lips.

"Hey Namine" they all said in unison

"Have you seen Tifa and Aerith?" I didn't really want to see them I just didn't want to hang out with the guys by my self.

"Yeah they just went to the bathroom they'll be back in five" Cloud said.

My arms were still locked around Roxas when Tifa and Aerith came back, they both smiled and waved.

"Hey, do you guys want to have a girl's night at my place? I have something I need to tell you." I said hoping they would say yes.

"Yeah sounds like fun" Tifa said.

"Sure" Aerith replied excited.

"So is this thing that important you can't tell me?" Roxas said.

"You'll just have to wait, sorry!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Aww fine." Roxas replied, sticking his tongue out back at me. I laughed as he made a pouty face at me.

"Well we should get going," Aerith said.

"We'll catch up with you girls," Cloud said.

As we started to walk away we took a detour around the side of the school and waited for the guys to get to the parking lot. Once they got there we all ran up behind them at the same time and jumped on their backs giggling.

"Hehe!" Aerith laughed as Leon started to run across the parking lot, the rest of them following from behind.

--

I prepared my self for one hell of a night as I waited for Tifa and Aerith to come over. What did I get myself into? I thought. I heard the doorbell downstairs and went down to meet my friends. When they came in I followed them upstairs to my room. After they were finished setting up, we all were lying on my bed eating popcorn and watching a movie which I had prepared earlier. I wanted them to have a little bit of fun before I told them.

"So what's this you've got to tell us?" Tifa asked, after the movie. It was around 11pm so I decided now would be the time to tell them.

"Okay, first let me tell you that this is not going to be easy for me." I sighed. "I wanted to tell you guys a while ago but never got around to actually telling you. Well here it is… I lied to you." I looked up to see their reactions. They seemed confused so I continued. "Remember all those things I told you about my dad abusing me and being adopted and of dying?" They nodded. "None of that was true. And those are just the main things I lied about."

"But…why'd you lie to us?" Aerith asked in a soft voice.

"I guess… I just wanted attention. And now I've noticed that I'm not getting the attention I wanted. I'm getting more of sympathy from everyone. I tried to stop, honestly I did, but it turned into an addiction that I couldn't control." I looked up to see Aerith and Tifa sitting on two different sides of my room. I didn't even notice they had moved.

"It's going to be even harder to tell Roxas about this. He trusted me and what did I do? Lie in his face. I felt so hurt when he told me that it's nice to have someone that knows what he's going through." I said on the verge of tears. "But really I have no idea." Tears started flowing down my cheeks.

Tifa and Aerith moved closer to comfort me.

"We forgive you." They both said as they hugged me. "Nothing could ever ruin our friendship with you Namine. You have to know that." Tifa said. "But were going to have to leave you to figure out your problem with Roxas."

"Thank-you guys. It really means a lot to me." I said, feeling a little happier now that I'd got one less thing off my shoulder.

"Now to cheer you up." Aerith said with a smile on her face. She turned to Tifa, who turned the music on loudly. Before I knew it they had both grabbed pillows and were hitting me. I laughed and threw popcorn at them. Feeling better then I had in a long time our crazy night began.

**Authors note: Sorry guys but we're having a major writers block! we dont' know what to do next so if you got any ideas send us an email or something it'll mean alot to us!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
